1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemostatic clip that is introduced into a body cavity through an endoscope and used in the body cavity. Particularly, the present invention relates to the hemostatic clip capable of re-ligating target tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, bleeding of a digestive canal is stopped by introducing a hemostatic clip into a body cavity through an endoscope and pinching (ligating) a bleeding spot using the hemostatic clip (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-196012).
When such a hemostatic clip is used, the bleeding may not be successfully stopped by ligating the bleeding spot once. In such cases, it is convenient that the clip can be reopened and the bleeding spot can be pinched again more properly using the clip. However, it is not easy to reopen the clip because friction between part of the clip retracted into a fixing member such as a holding tube during the pinching produces and the fixing member is generated.
A hemostatic clip capable of re-ligating is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4870139. In this hemostatic clip, an elastic part biasing the clip against a fixing member in an advancing direction is provided in the fixing member. As a result, the clip is relatively easily pushed out even after the clip is retracted into the fixing member once, and thus it is not so difficult to reopen the clip.